Talent Show Warning
by Aki666
Summary: Hinata is sick and tired of people hitting on her girlfriend Ino. And add to the fact Kiba revealed her deepest secreat to the whole school. Well she would away to kill two birds with one stone and that's the Talent Show she was forced to take part in. AU High School. Futa-Hinata. Yuri. I Don't Own Anything In This Fic Just The Idea!
1. Chapter 1: Hinata's Bad Day

**Ok this is a re-upload of the story Talent Show Warning. I'm still working on Re-Start and I'm almost down with Chapter 2! I just need a pairing for Hinata; I just need you guys and girls to vote. Then I have a concrete story!**

**This is a Yuri and has bits of Hinata being a futanari.**

**Pairing is Hinata X Ino.**

**Don't like then don't read.**

"Talking"

_(Thinking)_

_**'Logo's'**_

**I Don't Own Naruto!**

**Please Vote for the Re-Start poll on my page!**

* * *

**Talent Show Warning**

**Chapter 1: Hinata's Bad Day**

Hinata Hyuuga was not having a good morning. First she had been woken up that morning to her little half-sister Hanabi running into her room with a blow horn, and scared the crap out of her with the noise. But before Hinata could beat the utter crap out of Hanabi the little girl ran into the hall, down the stairs and out the backdoor making her escape.

After her hearing came back she headed for the shower, thinking to herself that a hot shower would calm her down. But that thought was only a fools dream it seemed. Because her family had not told her that there was no more hot water. When she was hit with freezing cold water she had jump out of the shower when it made contact with her skin.

When she got out she was freezing her ass off as she sprinted to her bedroom and put on her clothes. When she looked into her closet she pulled out her clothes for the day which consisted of a form fitting short sleeve dark purple boys' muscle shirt, over the shirt was a light lavender sleeveless vest with a black zipper that was zipped up all the way until it reached to her neck, next was a pair of baggy black carpenter pants that went to her ankles with a white belt, and black combat sneakers.

As she headed down the stairs she tripped on one of her sister's doll's which made her fall down the stairs, half way to the bottom she fell over the side flipping over the handrail and fell flat on her back. As she got up she staggered her way to the kitchen to eat breakfast and made it to Konoha Academy where thankfully nothing bad happened on her way to school.

Now when she went to see her girlfriend since Middle School, she was quite pissed to see said girlfriend once again being swarmed by male and female students trying to get her attention.

"Good morning Ino-chan!" Hinata yelled making her presents known to her and everyone there. Ino and the other students looked over to Hinata. Ino smiled and ran up to Hinata, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hinata-kun, good morning how's everything going?"

"It's been one pain after another." Hinata said as she pulled her girlfriend away from the crowd of people, as they left she gave the crowd a death glare, which only looked like a cute pout to the mob.

The other students only chuckled or giggled at the face Hinata was making. She was tiny compared to most of them and they thought she looked cute pouting. They never really took her seriously because she reminded them of a kid instead of a High School student.

"Hina-kun what are you looking at?" The blueette looked at the blond and frowned at what she was wearing.

Today she was wearing a dark purple tang top that only reached to the top of her bellybutton, next she was a blue jean skirt that reached to the top of her keens, and on her feet were a pair of baby blue sandals.

"You really need to dress better. I hate it when other's stare at you like some kind of prize." Hinata said as they walked down the hall packet hallway.

"Oh, Hinata you need to chill out, it's fine the way I dress. Besides you stare more than anyone else." Ino pointed out with a smirk as she watched Hinata's face turn into a cherry. "But that's way different than the others looking at you. I'm your girlfriend so it's ok if I do, it would be strange if I didn't look!" The shorter girl pouted as they walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back row waiting for the rest of their group.

"Oh really, are you sure you're not just looking because you want something? Like oh, I don't know. Maybe a little treat?" The blond girl asked as she put her hand on Hinata's lap and started squeezing gently.

"N-no, I-Ino-chan stop it! W-we are in s-school!" The blueette whined as her face got darker as Ino's hand loosened her belt before slipping her hand into her pants. "Ino… ah… stop it…" Hinata put her head on the desk so not to draw attention to them, suddenly Ino's hand was removed from her pants when they heard a yell and footsteps.

Hinata wined and growled at the loss of contact, and cursing out who ever interrupted them in her head.

"Hey, guy's you're early today. Usually the two of you are making out in the hallway." They both looked up to Naruto, and seeing the rest of the gang coming over and taking seats around them.

Naruto was wearing and orange short sleeve shirt with a Nine Tailed Fox on it, black shorts that reached to his knees, and orange and white sneakers.

Next was Sakura who was wearing the exact same thing as Ino except with different colors. A pink tang top that only reached to the top of her bellybutton, next a white jean skirt that reached to the top of her keens, and on her feet were a pair of dull pink sandals.

Behind her was Sasuke with a black long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and white and black sneakers.

Shikamaru wore a green short sleeve shirt with a gray vest, forest green baggy pants, and a pair of brown flip-flops.

Next to him was his best friend Chouji. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the words _**'Hotdog Eating Champion 2011'**_ in bold black letters, reddish brown shorts, and gray boots.

Then Shino who was wearing a pair of dark shades to cover his eyes, a dark brown long sleeve shirt, whit a gray vest that covered the lover half of his face, camouflaged pants, and brown hiking boots.

And finally there was Kiba he was in a dark red long sleeve shirt with a picture of his dog Akamaru, blue jeans, and a pair of worker boots.

Each of their friends sat in their seats.

"Hey Ino, you're looking very hot today." Kiba said with a doggish smile ignoring the look of hate and frustration for Hinata.

"Kiba, when will you get it through your thick skull that I'm already taken? I have been dating Hinata-kun since 7th grade; I'm not going to just dump her so I can get together with you." Ino said in irritation as she looked at the dog like boy.

"Oh, come on Ino-chan how do you know that you wouldn't want this if you've never been with a guy?" Kiba said as he gestured to himself like his was some prize.

"Kiba-teme, back off before I beat the shit out of you!" Hinata yelled about ready to jump a few desks to do just that.

"Yeah Kiba she's already taken out Hidan for trying to make a grab at Ino. And the whole school knows who the Akatsuki are and how powerful they are." Naruto pointed out getting a nod or grunt from everyone else in agreement.

That day was the best and worst day of their lives. Who would have thought someone so small could do that much damage to someone so big.

Kiba looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. "Tch, you guys' don't know what you're talking about. That was a fluke and you all know it." When Kiba turned back around he was face to face with Hinata who was about to punch him in the face, but she was pulled back into someone's chest and being restrained.

"Hey let me go you damn bastard!" She struggled for a moment when she found it was a waist of energy she looked up to see Kakashi their English Teacher and paled at his hard glare.

"Hello Hinata-chan, you have three options you can choose from. One: I can give you detention for a week for trying to start a fight in my classroom. Two: I can call your father for trying to start a fight in my classroom along with two weeks of detention. And three: You can sing in the Talent Show Friday and I forget this ever happened. So which one do you choose?" He asked as the air around him was quiet and commanding.

"Options three will be just fine, Kakashi-sensei." She said without hesitation and after she gave her answer he eye smiled at her and let her go with the air around him becoming happy and carefree. "Good. I look forward to seeing you on Friday. Now class does anyone else want to enter the Talent Show on Friday." He asked as he made his way to the front of the class as he took down names. When he was done he pulled out his Make Out: Paradise and told the rest of the class they could do what they wanted.

Hinata sat back down in her desk ignoring everyone but Ino for the rest of class.

**^- Lunch Time -^**

Hinata and the others were sitting at their lunch table with a clearly pissed off Hinata.

"This is the worst thing to ever happen in my life! Grrr, now I have to sing in front of the whole school because it's part of our grades to go!" Hinata ranted angrily as she pounded her fist into a meat bun making it bust open from different angles.

"Hinata-kun, stop killing your food it's a waste of money and the food itself." Ino scolded Hinata with a look of disapproval. The younger girl only looked away with a scowl.

"Hey this had been bugging me for a while. You keep calling her 'Hinata-kun', but she's not a boy it makes no sense to call her that." Sakura asked out of nowhere, the other's stopped eating and looked at Sakura than to the two love birds.

"You know what? I'd like to know why also. You didn't start calling her that until this year." The other's nodded their heads to Sasuke's amazingly interested statement when they thought about it. They'd known each other since Kindergarten and they were sophomores now.

The only one who didn't care was Kiba. _(Man, why does Ino-chan see in Hinata when she could be going out with someone as awesome as me. There's got to be away to make her see that I'm the best pick out of the litter.)_ The brunette male thought to himself with a glare towards Hinata.

After hearing the question Ino looked at Hinata wondering if she would tell them. Hinata on the other hand looked away as she got up to leave the table. When she did an idea popped into Kiba's head, before she got too far he grabbed her pants.

Hinata froze in her spot and watched Kiba as he gave her a smirk. "Kiba-teme I swear if you pants' me in front of the whole school I will find a way to make your life a living hell." Her voice was low and promised pain.

"You've had Ino-chan for too long. She needs to be with a guy not some girl who doesn't know what to do with a girl that hot." Kiba said with a smirk in his tone as he gripped her pants harder.

Their friends only watched on in confusion before the figured out what Kiba was planning. "Kiba don't-" Ino yelled out but was drowned out but the eco of the lunchroom.

"Hey everyone take a look at this!" The population of the student body looked over at Kiba as he pulled down Hinata's pants. Instead of getting a laugh like he wanted the cafeteria was completely silent.

Nobody made a move. Their mouths were open and their eyes were wide as Hinata pulled up her pants and boxer. Not even a moment later she was bolting out the heavy double doors to only Kami knows where.

After hearing the doors slam shut the lunch room was quite for a few moments more before shouts and gossip shot from one end to the other on what they just saw.

"Well, that explains why you call her Hinata-kun." Chouji said still slightly in shock.

"Ino do you mind if-" Sakura was cut off by Ino. "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no Forehead. She mine and mine alone." Ino said with a smirk.

"Ah!" Everyone turned to Naruto who was waving his arms around with a heavy blush on his face.

"Dobe what is your problem!" Sasuke asked as he pushed his food away from him not feeling hungry anymore and the added fact that Naruto was waving around his arms didn't help.

"I asked her a question last week after Gym, and this is not how I wanted to find out my answer!" The blond said freaking out a little more.

"What was the question?" Shino asked as he blinked behind his glasses.

"Lee accidently pushed Hinata when he ran by and she fell on top of me. I felt something poking me and I asked her. 'Do you have a pencil case in your pocket or are you happy to see me?' It wasn't a pencil case!"

Everyone but Ino and Kiba blushed at the mental image that had yet to fade from their minds.

"Yeah, that was my fault. I was messing with her in the locker room before she left." Ino said with a slight blush.

Sakura gave Ino a look of disbelief. "Yeah and then you're going to tell me you're the reason for the sounds after Gym in the girls locker room." She chuckled to herself as she looked at Ino. The blond only looked away looking a little to innocent.

"Ino are you kidding me!" The green eyed girl yelled at her best friend. "What you've seen how cute she is. You have no idea who hot she looks when she-" Ino was cut off when the bell rang telling the students it was time for class to start again.

"I have never been so grateful to hear the school bell ring until this moment." Shikamaru said what a lazy tone as he and the rest filed out to class.

"Kiba-teme, I hope you're happy because you just pissed off the one person who has the means to make your life a living hell." With that said they left Kiba in the dust to his own thoughts.

For the rest of the week Hinata was nowhere to be found outside of class. She avoided every one of her friends and while they sat in the back of the class she would sit in the front and on the opposite side of the room.

During lunch she would have a lunch from home and disappear until the next class period, and she would head straight home after school ignoring the call of her friends.

By the time Friday rolled around Ino and the rest of the Rookie 9 were pissed at Kiba and wanted him dead or they were pissed at Kiba and were freaking out.

Ino happened to be part of the freaked out part level. "Damn it Kiba! I haven't talked to Hinata all week! She won't even see me or return my calls! And to top it all off people keep hitting on me, or asking questions about Hinata!" Ino all but yelled as she looked about ready to kill the dog loving boy.

"Hey it's not all that bad I get a chance to show you what a real man is." Kiba said as he flexed his muscles trying to look tough.

Ino and the rest only glared as they walked into Kakashi's English class. What they say was a little strange. Because on the board was a message, 'Class head to the Auditorium'

The students sighed and when to the auditorium. When they got there Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba meet face to face with Konan of the Akatsuki.

"There are seats saved for you in the front row, so please fallow me." She started to walk away heading to the front. Ino and the gang looked at each other before they fallowed Konan. When they were seated the blueette walked away into the mingling students.

They noticed that they were seated in the center which gave them the perfect view of the stage. Finally when everyone was seated the Talent Show started.

* * *

**It's been awhile since I posted anything so here it is. There is more to come in the future so stay tuned!**

**Vote for the Re-Start poll!**

**-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**This is a Yuri and has bits of Hinata being a futanari.**

**And please no one under the age of 18, the songs I will be using could be considered as suggestive.**

**Pairing is Hinata X Ino.**

**Don't like then don't read.**

**Singing**

"Talking"

_(Thinking)_

**_'Logo's'_**

**I Don't Own Naruto or Any of the Music!**

**Song: First Date By: blink-182**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Date**

As the Talent Show went on not may things had stood out to the student body of KA. The students and even a few teachers that had gone up were worse than watching paint dry and had put many of the students and teachers to sleep.

Suddenly the sound of an air horn rang out waking up the sleeping students and faculty while in the process scaring many into to thinking they were going to have a heart attack.

"Thank you Kankuro for that wonderful puppet show. Now for the last act of the Konoha Academy Talent Show before we can all leave, Hinata and the Akatsuki." Tsunade's dull voice doomed over the microphone on stage.

The students started too murmured to each other when they saw Hinata walk up to a microphone in the front of the stage, Hidan walked to the drum set near the back, Itachi walked on stage with an electric guitar and another microphone to Hinata's left, and Pein walked out with an acoustic guitar and a third microphone to Hinata's right.

They were all wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the name 'Akatsuki' in red, a pair of black baggy jeans with red clouds, and a pair of black and red sneakers.

As they got situated Hinata faced the audience. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Today I'm going to sing a few songs to you with the help of my good friends the Akatsuki." At this moment Hidan decided to say something. "Good friends my ass you fuck'n threatened us to help you!" Hinata stared off into space for a moment as she looked back at Hidan. She then faced the crowed and spoke into the mic. "Hold on one sec please."

Hinata walked back to the drum set and smacked Hidan in the back of the head. "Ow! What the fuck? Why did you do that for you bitch?" That just earned him another smack to the head only harder. The room was filled with laughter after seeing Hinata hitting the so called bad ass of the school.

"Hidan, shut up!" She glared at him and he glared back before looking away and grumbling to himself. When she was sure he would not cause any more trouble she walked back to the mic getting the room to fall silent minus a few snicker and giggles here and there.

"Any way, I thought about how High School has been so far and if I hadn't been here I would never have written the songs I'll be singing to you today. So with that said I would like to dedicate these songs to my friends, my worst nightmare and enemy, the students, the Teachers, and my wonderful girlfriend. So let's get started shall we?" She looked back at the Akatsuki members and they gave her a nod.

"Ok, this first song is for my girlfriend. And I wrote this thinking about how our very first date went, which in the end got me grounded because I was out to late on a school night, and my dad got a call from Mr. Inoichi."

Ino giggled lightly as she thought about the end of their date.

As the song started the song a picture of Hinata and Ino popped up above the band on a projector.

They were both smiling, Ino in excitement and Hinata in what looked like fear and embarrassment as she led Ino to a dark purple Ford Pickup Truck.

Then when she started singing the song they were blown away and shocked that she could sing so deep, let alone singing at all and so well.

**In the car I just can't wait**

**To pick you up on our very first date**

**Is it cool if I hold your hand?**

**Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?**

At the end of the line a picture of Ino pulling Hinata to the dance floor showed up. It was obvious to everyone that Hinata didn't want to dace at all as she looked to be pulling in the other direction.

**Do you like my stupid hair?**

**Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?**

**I'm too scared of what you think**

**You make me nervous so I really can't eat**

Next Hinata and Ino were talking with Hinata picking at her food as they talked. They could tell she hadn't eaten much of it due to the bowl of Spaghetti was still full while Ino's bowl of Spaghetti was almost gone.

**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**

**Honest, let's make this night last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

This time a picture of Ino laughing showed up. She was looking at something, when the fallowed her eyes they saw Hinata on the ground with a bowl of Spaghetti on her head. Hinata had a smile on her face when she saw Ino laughing.

**When you smile, I melt inside**

**I'm not worthy for a minute of your time**

**I really wish it was only me and you**

**I'm jealous of everybody in the room**

Another picture was of Hinata glaring to Ino's left. What they saw was a guy checking out Ino's butt when he thought no one was looking. But it was plain as day that Hinata had seen and looked about ready to kill the guy.

**Please don't look at me with those eyes**

**Please don't hint that you're capable of lies**

**I dread the thought of our very first kiss**

**A target that I'm probably gonna miss**

This picture was of Hinata watching Ino kiss a stuffed wolf that Hinata had won her from the test your strength in the background. When they looked back at Hinata they saw her looking longingly at Ino's lips.

**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**

**Honest, let's make this night last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

The last few pictures were of Hinata and Ino standing outside of Ino's house. The next slide showed Hinata and Ino sharing a kiss. The next was Hinata looking shocked when Ino's dad opened the door. The last was Hinata's car going down the street with Ino's dad waving his fist and running after it with a laughing Ino in the background.

**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**

**Honest, let's make, this night last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**

The crowd went wild at the end of the song. Hinata only smiled into the crowed happily she then looked at her friends and she saw them either smile, or smirk, or frown, or looked about to cry.

Naruto, Sakura, and Chouji were smiling and whooping with excitement at the first song and looked ready for another one.

Shino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were smirking and clapping in enjoyment but not as hyped up as Naruto, Sakura, and Chouji.

Kiba was frowning and glaring at Hinata on the stage. He looked over to Ino and saw the happy look on her pretty face and that pissed him off more. _(What does Ino like Hinata so much? I mean I'm so much better than Hinata in so many ways, Ino when will you open your eyes and see that Hinata is never going to be good enough for you!)_

Ino on the other hand was laughing to herself when she thought about their first day. (It was fun for the both of us and even though a lot had gone wrong in Hinata's option it was still something I never forgot. If daddy didn't open the door I have a feeling that kiss would have been more them a peck on the lips.) After a moment another thought crossed her mind. _(Where did all those pictures come from? I never saw a camera, nor did I see a flash for a picture being taken. I'm going to have to ask Hinata when this is all over.)_

"Thank you I'm glad you guys enjoyed my first song. But sit tight there are a few more that I know that you're all going to love and enjoy." She smirked into the crowed as the Akatsuki set up for the next song.

* * *

**A/N:**

**See you next chapter!**

**Vote for the Re-Start poll!**

**-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666**


	3. Chapter 3: Payback's best served on stag

**This is a Yuri and has bits of Hinata being a futanari.**

**And please no one under the age of 18, the songs I will be using could be considered as suggestive later on.**

**Pairing is Hinata X Ino.**

**Singing**

"Talking"

_(Thinking)_

**_'Logo's'_**

**Don't like then don't read.**

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any of the Songs, Or Ford!**

**Please Vote for the Re-Start poll on my page!**

**Song: U.G.L.Y**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Payback's best served on stage Kiba**

After Hinata and the Akatsuki were finished setting up the school's population saw that Itachi had left the stage and Deidara walked on with a banjo, next Pein left and Sasori walked on wheeling in an electric keyboard, and last Konan walked on and with an extra microphone in her hands and stood next to Hinata. Hidan was still sitting at the drum. Hinata looked into the crowed. She started smiling as her eyes landed on Kiba.

"Ok people this next song is far Kiba a.k.a. Teme and Dog Breath. After consulting my good friend Konan about a little problem we've both be having with said Dog Breath we made up this song and it fit's him perfectly. And with the help of Zetsu we have a few wonderful pictures and a short clip for you guys and gals to see. Now I won't be the lead singer for this one. I have given that honor to Konan." She snickered as Kiba glared at her in anger.

"Now I'm sure Konan has something else to say to my _dear friend _Kiba-teme."

"This is the answer to your question you've been bitching me about giving you for the last month." Konan looked at her fellow gang member's and nodded her head to start.

**[A/N: H= Hinata and ****K= Konan]**

**K: Ok! I'm a cheerleader now!**

**H&K: U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you UGLY Eh! Hey! You Ugly! X4**

The projector came to life showed a 6 year old Kiba standing in his living room. He was wearing a dress and had on makeup. His sister Hana was hovering around him with more makeup in her hands. This got many to snicker and laugh, and it only got worse when they heard the first two lines.

**K: I saw you walking down the street just the other day**

**I didn't see your damage from that far away**

**I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming**

**You walked up to me with your buck teeth a gleaming**

**Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess**

**I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress**

**Your hurt the trees feeling and the birds all fell**

**I don't mean to insult you**

**Oh wait! Yes I do!**

**H: Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mold**

**You're only fifteen you look a hundred years old**

**K: When looks were handed out you were last in line**

**Your face looks like were the sun don't shine**

**H: Did you fall off a building and land on you head**

**Or did a truck run over your face instead**

**K: There ain't no pill cuz you ain't ill**

**H&K: YOU'RE UGLY!**

**U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you UGLY Eh! Hey! You Ugly! X4**

The whole room was now laughing as a picture 9 year old Kiba sitting in what looked like a closet kissing his dog Akamaru on the lips. Akamaru looked shocked by his owner's actions and then another picture showed Akamaru looking angry and chewing on Kiba's hand.

**H: What you really need is to wear a mask**

**And book that plastic surgeon fast- ****(K: Girl)**

**K: You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you**

**You're the main attraction at the City Zoo**

**H: You're so fast and ugly with a belly full of flab**

**When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab**

**K: So funny**

**H: You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big**

**And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig**

**K: Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin**

**H: You can't disguise your goggle eyes**

**In the Miss Ugly Pageant You Win First Prize**

**K: Yo Mama says you ugly!**

Next was a picture was actually a video of a 10 year old Kiba dancing around his room with a hair brush in his underwear. His underwear had little puppies with dog bones on it after a few seconds later he looked up to see whoever was videotaping him and slammed the door.

**H&K: YOU'RE UGLY!**

**H&K: U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you UGLY Eh! Hey! You Ugly! X4**

**U.G.L.Y X6**

**U.G.L.Y YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI YOU UGLY EH!**

**H: Get Busy! X9**

**K: Yo Mama says you ugly!**

**H: Get Busy!**

**K: Yo Mama says you ugly!**

**H: Get Busy!**

**K: Yo Mama says you ugly!**

**H: Get Busy! X2**

**H&K: YOU'RE UGLY!**

**K: U.U.U.U.**

**H: Now I feel like blondie**

**H&K: U.G.L.Y. You ain't got no alibi you UGLY Eh! Hey! You Ugly! X4**

**H: QUASIMODO! **

**K: CAMEL BREATH!**

**H: SQUAREHEAD!**

**H&K: UGLY!**

**K: CHICKEN LEGS!**

**H: PIG FACE!**

**K: CHIN LIKE BUBBA!**

**H&K: UGLY!**

**H: FISH LIPS!**

**K: TOAD LICKER!**

**H: POINDEXTER!**

**H&K: UGLY!**

**K: SPAGHETTI ARMS!**

**H: LIMP BUTT!**

**H&K: FREAK SHOW – ****K: UGLY!**

**H&K: U.G.L.Y YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBI YOU UGLY EH! HEY! YOU UGLY! X1**

**H&K: U.G.L.Y - ****K: YOU COULD MAKE AN ONION CRY!**

**H&K: U.G.L.Y –**** H: LIKE AN ALIEN CHASED BY THE F.B.I.!**

**H&K: UGLY!**

The finally picture was of the present day Kiba's school picture with a few alterations. He had buck teeth and red lipstick, goggle eyes with coke bottle glasses; his hair was lime green, and a red nose making him look like a rejected clown.

"And that's why I will _**NEVER EVER **_go on a date with you in a million years!" Konan yelled into the microphone as the rest of the school population laughed their asses off.

"That has got to be the best burn in the history of all burns!" Naruto called out as he fell out of his seat clutching his sides; and what he said made the Rookie 9 laugh harder.

As Konan walked off stage with Deidara and Sasori she gave Hinata a high five and a smirk in thanks for letting her in on the plan.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yo, I will be posting the next chapter to Talent Show Warning this week between Friday and Sunday! XD**

**I know I'm annoying you but I need votes! But please Vote for the Re-Start poll on my page!**

**-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666**


	4. Chapter 4: Touch What Is Mine and Die

**This is a Yuri and has bits of Hinata being a futanari.**

**And please no one under the age of 18, the songs I will be using could be considered as suggestive later on.**

**Pairing is Hinata X Ino.**

**Don't like then don't read.**

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any of the Songs, Or Ford!**

**Song: Next Contestant, By:** **Nickelback**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Touch What Is Mine and Die**

But the time Konan, Deidara, and Sasori were no longer on stage Zetsu walked on with an electric guitar and Kisame walked out with a bass taking Deidara and Sasori places. Kisame on Hinata's right and Zetsu on her left and once again Hidan didn't move from the drum set.

"Okay I hope you all loved that last because it's one of my favorite ones I've written for this event. Also let it be a lesson to everybody here that payback will be due when you least expect it." Hinata watched as the room started to quiet down when they did she spoke again.

"Now this next song is for everybody in the room. I wrote it thinking how I **always** find people trying to hit on my girlfriend in the morning, afternoon, and even at night." A good chunk of people were a little afraid now as she left the statement hanging in the air.

As the music started the blueette sent a hard glare into the crowd of people. Then she opened her mouth to sing and the mob of students and teachers were once again in shock at how deep her voice could get.

**I judge by what she's wearing**

**Just how many heads I'm tearing**

**Off of assholes coming on to her**

**Each night seems like its getting worse**

Hinata looked pleading to Ino when she sang the first two of the next verses and then she looked back to the male audience at the end of the verse in anger for the final two verses.

**And I wish she'd take the night off**

**So I don't have to fight off**

**Every asshole coming on to her**

**It happens every night she works**

**They'll go and ask the DJ**

**Find out just what would she say**

**If they all tried coming on to her**

_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_

She bluntly pointed out in the song that Ino was taken in a dark and dangerous tone at the next lines as she looked over the males in the crowd.

**They think they'll get inside her**

**With every drink they buy her**

**As they all try coming on to her**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

**Here comes the next contestant**

The next lines were filled with anger and annoyance at those in the audience looked away when they saw Hinata's neon lavender eyes flash to a menacing dark neon purple at the next set of lines.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**There goes the next contestant**

The young Hiroshima then looked at the many other females in the crowd when she sang the next few lines.

**I even fear the ladies**

**They're cool but twice as crazy**

**Just as bad for coming on to her**

**Don't they know it's never going to work**

Hinata bluntly pointed out once again to the females that Ino was taken in the same dark and dangerous tone.

**Each time she bats an eyelash**

**Somebody's grabbing her ass**

**Everyone keeps coming on to her**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

**Here comes the next contestant**

The glare only got harder as she looked over the male and female population from the school.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**There goes the next contestant**

As she wrapped the song up the projector that had been off this whole time came to life showing a wolf with 10 Tails glaring into the mob of people. The wolf had shiny midnight blue colored fur but on the tips of its ears, tails, four paws, and on it's under belly was sky blue fur. It looked at her with two piercing dark neon purple eyes with a vertical slash in the center ready to kill anyone that dared to move.

**I'm hating what she's wearing**

**Everybody here keeps staring**

**Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

**Here comes the next contestant**

It was clearly message that stated that male or female she would beat their ass if they touched Ino again.

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**I'll watch you leave here limping**

**There goes the next contestant**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**Each night seems like its getting worse**

**I wish you'd do it again**

**This time somebody's getting hurt**

**There goes the next contestant**

When the song ended there was tension in the room as people watched Hinata on stage her eyes never turning back to neon lavender. "I will say this _**once more.**_ _**Touch**_ _**what is mine again**_ and you'll see _**how**_ I beat the hell out of Hidan for yourself. If you're still having trouble understanding **Touch What Is Mine and Die.** **So spread the word.**" The words were spoken in a gravely growl of a predator that promised pain and/or death.

There were three reactions that settled into those in the room the first was being afraid, the second was surprise and unmasked fear, and the last was turned on.

Everybody was afraid but once they saw The Akatsuki shaking in fear of her threat they feared for their lives. The Akatsuki was a gang that never feared anything and to see the members so unmasked they knew that Hinata Hiroshima would destroy them if they tried to mess with her relationship with Ino or spread her secret.

Even her close friends were scared.

Until this moment Hinata had never been taken seriously because of her size, the soft sound of her voice, and the innocent vibe she gave off. But that would never happen again.

But Ino was beside herself when she listened to the song. She knew Hinata was possessive and got angry with anybody [but herself and Ino] touched her things without asking the short girl first. And after hearing how deep her voice was she couldn't help think about what they could do when they were alone together while Hinata was this pissed and angry.

Hinata felt Ino staring at her and when she turned her head to look at her loveable blond the older girl turned a cherry red and look away flustered. The blueette chuckled huskily so only Ino could hear. "Let's get on with another song."

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that is Chapter 3 to Talent Show Warning. School has been a bitch and I'm working as bet as I can on my other stories. Next week is the next of Fall Semester and I'll be free for the X-mas Holiday.**

**I plan to upload Re-Start and a few other chapters to other stories and some old and new stories by Saturday-Monday. So look forward to that and I'll talk to you guys and gals later!**

**~Invader Corp Prez.**


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrassment Works Both Ways

**This is a Yuri and has bits of Hinata being a futanari.**

**And please no one under the age of 18, the songs I will be using could be considered as suggestive later on. (Like the song below.)**

**Pairing is Hinata X Ino.**

**Don't like then don't read.**

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any of the Songs, Or Ford!**

**Song: Animal By: Nickelback**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Embarrassment Works Both Ways Ino**

As the school's population was still adjusting to the last song and the warning of certain death the band members made no move from where they stood for a few moments, than Kisame handed his bass guitar to Pein as he took his place and Zetsu handed his electric guitar to Kakuzu who looked bored out of his mind with being on stage before they even started the new song.

"Okay my fellow school mates this song came to me when I was thinking about all the time spent together with my beautiful girlfriend. And a particular memory came too me." Hinata started to get the students' and Teachers' attention back on to the stage. "But in all honest I mostly wanted to get back at me girlfriend for a few things she'll been pulling since we started High School."

Ino blushed harder as she felt the look's she was getting from their group of friends, but the blush darkened when she saw the look in Hinata's eyes. It was pure lust and something she couldn't quite make out.

"So without further ado let's get started." Her voice dropped a few octaves as she watched Ino when the song started the beat was hard and quick.

**I, I'm driving black on black**

**Just got my license back**

**I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track**

**I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride**

**Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight**

**I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out**

**I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run**

**Your mom don't know that you were missing**

**She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing**

**Screamin'**

As she sang Hinata never took her eyes off Ino as if it was only the two of them.

**No, we're never gonna quit**

**Ain't nothing wrong with it**

**Just acting like we're animals (animals)**

**No, no matter where we go**

**'Cause everybody knows**

**We're just a couple of animals (animals)**

**So come on baby, get in**

**Get in, just get in**

**Check out the trouble we're in**

As Ino listened closely she started to remember what had happened during their summer before Sophomore year. When Hinata had broken free from her _Father's_ hold during Freshmen year and had become a Badass.

**You're beside me on the seat**

**Got your hand between my knees**

**And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze**

**It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear**

**But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears**

**By now, no doubt that we were heading south**

**I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth**

**'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch**

**It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch**

**I'm screamin'**

Hinata smirked as she watched as Ino sank into her seat at the memory.

**No, we're never gonna quit**

**Ain't nothing wrong with it**

**Just acting like we're animals (animals)**

**No, no matter where we go**

**'Cause everybody knows**

**We're just a couple of animals (animals)**

**So come on baby, get in**

**Get in, just get in**

**Look at the trouble we're in**

Hinata licked her lips as she gave Ino her lust filled eyes. It had its desired effect as Ino started to turn into cherry red goo.

**We were parked out by the tracks**

**We're sitting in the back**

**And we just started getting busy**

**When she whispered "What was that?"**

**The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are**

**And that was when she started screamin'**

**"That's my dad outside the car!"**

**Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition**

**Must have wound up on the floor while**

**We were switching our positions**

**I guess they knew that she was missing**

**As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing**

**Screamin'**

At the end of line many people looked on at Hinata on stage with red faces. Many had even fainted or had nose bleeds with the look in her eyes. While those so sat around Ino looked at her as she slid lower into her seat looking like an over grown cherry.

**No, we're never gonna quit**

**Ain't nothing wrong with it**

**Just acting like we're animals (animals)**

**No, no matter where we go**

**'Cause everybody knows**

**We're just a couple of animals (animals)**

**So come on baby, get in**

**We're just a couple of animals**

**Get in, just get in**

**Ain't nothing wrong with it**

**Check out the trouble we're in**

**We're just a couple of animals**

**Get in, just get in**

When the song ended on a hard note Hinata looked at the blond beauty before taking in the rest of the crowd. They all were red in the face with some of them looking like they were trying to stop a nose bleed.

She looked at the members of the Akatsuki that were either on stage with her or standing off stage peeking at her from behind the drapes. Looking at her as if she had last her mind for even singing the song. They had told her _**not **_to sing it and she sang it anyway. They too had blushes on their faces, even the all mighty Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Hidan.

Lastly she looked at her friends and smirked at what she saw. Kiba looked down right pissed and looked about ready to kill her.

While the others were blushing at the outright display of her time with Ino. The images they had in their heads would never leave their minds, and if the image did leave it would be a long _**long**_ time before it was _**finally gone.**_

And then when her eyes once again slid to Ino she was once again beside herself again in the way Hinata was looking at her. And the blueette could see that Ino was one step away from dragging her off stage to have her was with her. Hinata could only smirk at the thought the tomboy waited until Ino had some control over herself before mouthing something to her.

_(I hope this thing is over soon. I don't think I can sit here after a song like that for too much longer.) _Ino thought to herself as she looked at the dark eyed girl and to read her lips.

"_**You will be finally mine and nobody is going to get in my way in doing so."**_

When the blue eyed girl understood what the love of her life had mouthed to her she quickly looked away, as her whole body felling like it was on fire. Hinata only smirked as all the Akatsuki members came on stage to help set up for the last song.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello my fellow readers I know it's been a long time since the last time I updated and to honest to you it's not my fault that it took this long to update. Now my explanation is going to be part rant so please bear with me. **

**SO let's get this rant/explanation started!**

**Okay here's the rundown about 2-3 weeks ago my Desktop stopped working. So that left me to use my Laptop as a place to write. During that time I was at my Grandma's house for "Family Time." Don't get me wrong I love my Grandma to bits, but its my bratty 6 (now 7) year old cousin is the one I _NEVER WHAT TO SEE_! **

**And _FOR WHATEVER REASON_! She _HATES_ me. So her 6-7 year old mind decided to as she looked at me as she _RIP_ my _FLASH DRIVE_ out of my Laptop (which by the way has all my back up Documents and Saved Stories) making _MY LAPTOP CHASH_! And that's not even the worst part she ****goes into the bathroom with me chancing her and she _FLUSHES MY FALSH DRIVE DOWN THE F*CK'N TOILET!_**

**Now your most likely thinking that what's the harm. Well the harm is that on that Flash Drive had:**

** 1. Chap. 3-8 for Re-Start**

**2. Chap. 5-7 for Talent Show Warning**

**3. Chap. 1-3 for a new Story called Bite Me!**

**4. Chap. 1-4 on another New Story called Mating Season?**

**and Finally**

**5. Chap. 1-2 for a Re-re-written story called His and Hers? Once know as (Re-write Why Me!?)**

**So as you can see I'm pissed more so that all my Uncle (her Father) and everyone else keeps saying that is was an accident. I call on those statements B.S!**

**So now I've got writers block and I am BEHOND PISSED! ~**

**So please please just wait a little longer for some of my stories like This one and Re-Start! I'm going as fast as I can with ZERO what to write to make them Awesome!**

**Thank you for understanding (Hopefully) and See you next chapter!**

**-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666**


End file.
